Since the 1940's optical devices in the form of intraocular lens (IOL) implants have been utilized as replacements for diseased or damaged natural ocular lenses. In most cases, an intraocular lens is implanted within an eye at the time of surgically removing the diseased or damaged natural lens, such as for example, in the case of cataracts. For decades, the preferred material for fabricating such intraocular lens implants was poly(methyl methacrylate), which is a rigid, glassy polymer.
Softer, more flexible IOL implants have gained in popularity in more recent years due to their ability to be compressed, folded, rolled or otherwise deformed. Such softer IOL implants may be deformed prior to insertion thereof through an incision in the cornea of an eye. Following insertion of the IOL in an eye, the IOL returns to its original pre-deformed shape due to the memory characteristics of the soft material. Softer, more flexible IOL implants as just described may be implanted into an eye through an incision that is much smaller, i.e., less than 4.0 mm, than that necessary for more rigid IOLs, i.e., 5.5 to 7.0 mm. A larger incision is necessary for more rigid IOL implants because the lens must be inserted through an incision in the cornea slightly larger than the diameter of the inflexible IOL optic portion. Accordingly, more rigid IOL implants have become less popular in the market since larger incisions have been found to be associated with an increased incidence of postoperative complications, such as induced astigmatism.
With recent advances in small-incision cataract surgery, increased emphasis has been placed on developing soft, foldable materials suitable for use in artificial IOL implants. Mazzocco, U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,998, discloses a deformable intraocular lens that can be rolled, folded or stretched to fit through a relatively small incision. The deformable lens is inserted while it is held in its distorted configuration, then released inside the chamber of the eye, whereupon the elastic property of the lens causes it to resume its molded shape. As suitable materials for the deformable lens, Mazzocco discloses polyurethane elastomers, silicone elastomers, hydrogel polymer compounds, organic or synthetic gel compounds and combinations thereof.
In recent years, blue light (400-500 nm) has been recognized as being potentially hazardous to the retina. Accordingly, yellow dyes to block blue light have been used in foldable intraocular lenses, in conjunction with ultraviolet light absorbers, to avoid potential damaging effects. Freeman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,069, disclose high refractive index copolymers comprising two or more acrylate and/or methacrylate monomers with aromatic groups. Ophthalmic devices made of the copolymers may also include colored dyes, such as the yellow dyes disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,932. Such materials exhibit sufficient strength to allow devices made of them, such as intraocular lenses, to be folded or manipulated without fracturing.
Because of shortcomings in the properties of many soft, flexible materials used in the manufacture of ophthalmic devices, such as the formation of water vacuoles or “glistenings”, and low refractive index, which requires a lens to be relatively thick in order to provide a lens of proper refractive power, new materials and methods of manufacturing of ophthalmic devices are needed.